


Wine

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this prompt: Drunk Anthea, and Mycroft having to deal with emotional PA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine

"Oh..." Anthea frowned at her Blackberry.

Mycroft glanced at his assistant "everything alright?" No answer. "Anthea?" She continued to stare at her phone.

Leaning forward slightly he took the Blackberry from her unresisting hand and read the offending message. With a sigh he gave her hand a gentle squeeze before disappearing to the bar, returning with a very expensive bottle of wine and two glasses.

Two bottles later, Mycroft was feeling a bit lightheaded and Anthea was hunched over her glass.

"Why are all the good ones married... or gay? Or both! Where have all the good men gone?" She lamented to no one in particular.

"We're holding out for a hero." He replied, quite seriously.

She caught his eye, he raised an eyebrow in challenge, she mimiced his action and they fell about laughing. By the time they were halfway through their third bottle, they'd started dissecting every failed relationship they'd had in the past five years (three for Anthea, two for Mycroft). 

"You know what?" She says, turning to him, "we need to date men not boys. You need a date. You'll go mad, or blind, if you keep _lusting_ after that police inspector and you know Sherlock will work it out eventually." He blushed. "Find yourself a man, get laid" she slapped the table, "'cos you're _really_ sexy for an old...older guy and you've got that whole suave gay-James Bond thing going on."

He moved her wine glass as she reached for it, "I think you'd had enough." He said gently (aware that his own speech was slurred) and called for his driver to collect them. 

They spent the following morning shut in Mycroft's office nursing cups of Alka-Seltza, vowing _never_ to drink again.


End file.
